Tow trucks are equipped with a hydraulic towbar. With present equipment, it is difficult to tow trailers because conventional towbars cannot get underneath the trailer to provide the proper lift.
A primary object of the present invention is to solve this problem by providing a towbar attachment which can move in six directions to allow for easy towing of trailers.
Another object of the invention is to allow for better traction when towing vehicles in snow. The invention accomplishes this objective because the towbar attachment can also be used in a position which is sideways relative to its principal position (the position which is used when towing trailers).